LIVE!
by Hikari Hyun Arisawa
Summary: Perasaan seorang gadis yang terombang-ambing di tengah kemelut panjang yang melibatkan sebuah band besar, 'The Rustle'. Pada akhirnya, siapa yang akan terluka? AU. Normal POV. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**LIVE!  
**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : masih bingung

Genre : Romance

Summary : Mereka terjerat pusaran hidup yang menggelora. Terperangkap dalam perasaan sendiri. Terjebak dan tak dapat menyangkalnya. Tak bisa menghindar. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, akankah mereka masih dapat mempertahankan eksistensi-nya di dunia Entertainment?

Hallo semuanya… fic ini masih prolog. Saya harap kalian dapat membantu saya dalam menentukan pair yang paling cocok. Terimakasih.

====000====

Riak riuh para penonton mengalun indah di sela-sela lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Beberapa dari penonton itu berteriak histeris menyaksikan idola yang mereka kagumi menyanyi dengan indahnya. Konser yang berlangsung malam hari itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Sorak sorai dari penonton bergaung sampai lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan oleh sebuah Band kesayangan mereka. Seolah tak kenal lelah, para penonton itu kembali meneriakan personil yang mereka kagumi.

Sebuah Band baru yang sangat fenomenal. Meski baru berusia satu tahun dari masa pembentukannya, mereka sudah bisa menjerat banyak lagu-lagu mereka yang indah, penampilan mereka yang sangat memukau pun menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Band tersebut terdiri dari empat personil.

Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Drummer. Usianya baru 18 tahun. Salah satu daya tariknya adalah sikap ramahnya pada para fans. Senyumnya yang polos membuat semua orang tertarik untuk lebih mengenal sosok Drammer idolanya.

Hyuuga Neji sebagai Bassist. Usianya 20 tahun. Sikapnya yang selalu berwibawa dan terkesan menutup diri membuat semua orang mengagumi sosok misterius yang piawai dalam memainkan bass-nya. Tak jarang penonton disana meneriakan namanya berulang-ulang. Benar-benar tak bisa ditandingi, pesona dari seorang Hyuuga.

Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Vocalist dan Guitarist. Usianya sama dengan Naruto, 18 tahun. Siapa yang bisa menyangsikan pesona dari semua keturunan Uchiha? Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terkaya di Seoul dengan usahanya dalam membuat Label music yang paling disegani di penjuru dunia, Uchiha Management Entertainment. Dia juga adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan anggota dari Boy Band 'Akatsuki'. Boy Band yang sedang naik daun dan sedang ramai mengisi acara-acara televisi. Namun berbeda dengan kakaknya, Sasuke lebih terkesan dingin pada orang lain. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya hal itulah yang membuat jutaan fans-nya penasaran dengan keangkuhan dari Pangeran Uchiha yang satu ini.

Hatake Kakashi sebagai Leader, Vocalist, sekaligus Guitarist. Usianya sudah 23 tahun. Dia menjadi leader juga karena usianya yang jauh lebih tua dari rekan-rekannya. Dari semua personil, dialah yang menjadi daya tarik nomer satu. Suaranya yang indah yang dipadupadankan dengan penampilannya yang selalu menjerat jutaan kaum hawa untuk berteriak memanjatkan namanya. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan warna mata yang berbeda menambah nilai plus untuk pemuda yang satu ini. Tak jarang ada fans yang pingsan hanya karena melihat wajahnya dari jarak 5 meter. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan tetapi inilah kenyataanya. Dia tak kalah ramah dari Naruto. Hal itulah yang membuat semua orang menyukainya.

Mereka berempat menyebut diri mereka **'The Rustle'**.

Kisah ini dimulai dari kehidupan mereka berempat yang sekarang. Ditengah hingarbingar kejayaan yang menaungi karir mereka. Diantara jutaan fans yang menggila. Dan di sela-sela kesibukan mereka yang, ada hal yang tidak bisa terelakkan ketika sebuah perasaan tumbuh dihati mereka.

Saat mereka tersadar dengan perasaan yang mereka miliki, sesuatu yang besar telah menanti mereka. Hal rumit yang sekali pun belum mereka mengerti. Terjerat pusaran hidup yang menggelora. Terperangkap dalam perasaan sendiri. Terjebak dan tak dapat menyangkalnya. Tak bisa menghindar. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, akankah mereka masih dapat mempertahankan eksistensi-nya di dunia Entertainment?

TBC

Setelah membacanya, pair apa yang paling cocok menurut kalian?

Jawab lewat review yaa…

Arigatou…


	2. Chapter 2

**Live!**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Rumit

Genre : Romance

Summary : Mereka terjerat pusaran hidup yang menggelora. Terperangkap dalam perasaan sendiri. Terjebak dan tak dapat menyangkalnya. Tak bisa menghindar. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, akankah mereka masih dapat mempertahankan eksistensi-nya di dunia Entertainment?

Minna, ini fic kedua saya. Setelah melihat review dari kalian, sudah saya putuskan untuk membuat Sakura sebagai tokoh utama. Arigatou karena udah ngasih saran lewat review.

Enjoy for reading! ^^

===000===

**Chapter 1**

Sehari setelah konser besar The Rustle yang meraih kesuksesan gemilang, para personilnya mendapat jatah libur satu hari untuk beristirahat sebelum persiapan untuk konser di beberapa televisi swasta secara live. Libur merupakan hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua personil. Walaupun hanya satu hari. Satu hari untuk melepas lelah. Satu hari untuk sejenak melupakan kilau lampu sorot dan kamera-kamera yang terus merekam apapun aktivitas mereka. Inilah salah satu ketidaknyamanan dari menjadi seorang bintang. Kau akan membiarkan semua orang tahu semua urusanmu, pikiranmu, dan kehidupanmu. Seakan para kuli tinta itu tidak ada hentinya untuk menelanjangi kehidupan pribadi seorang artis. Menyebalkan memang. Itulah resiko yang harus mereka berempat tanggung.

Salah satu dari mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Sasuke Uchiha. Untuk menghindari fans-nya yang mengerikan, dia memutuskan berbaur dengan lingkungan dan menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Sasuke Uchiha. Sekarang dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat kantornya. Dia melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya. Dandanannya berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. Jika disini, dia memakai kacamata yang lensanya kotak. Yaa, walaupun kacamata itu sangat tidak berhasil dalam menyembunyikan wajah tampannya.

"Hey, Akira-kun. Tumben hari ini kau pulang," kata seorang perempuan berambut pink yang merupakan tetangga sebelahnya. Apartemen Sasuke ada dilantai dua dan bersebelahan dengan apartemen perempuan pink itu. Apartemen mereka ada pada satu atap. Pintu apartemen mereka pun bersebelahan. Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi. Untuk menutup identitasnnya sebagai seorang bintang, disini Sasuke merubah namanya menjadi Akira.

"Kau juga baru pulang, Sakura?"

"Aku baru pulang kuliah. Akira-kun sudah makan?"

===0000====

**Sasuke POV**

Aku melangkah masuk ke apartemenku setelah makan malam bersama di apartemen Sakura. Well, sudah setahun aku mengenalnya sebagai tetanggaku. Aku menyembunyikan identitasku dan tidak memberi tahu siapa pun tempat tinggalku yang sekarang. Dan ku akui dia satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa dekat denganku. Kau tahu, tidak banyak yang bisa tahan dengan sikap dingin dan kasarku. Sakura berusia 18tahun, sama denganku. Sakura juga kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku. Hanya saja aku menempati kelas khusus yang jadwalnya hanya pada hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Selebihnya hari-hariku sibuk dengan urusan band. Walaupun aku menjadi seorang bintang, aku juga tidak mau berhenti kuliah. Pendidikan itu nomor 1 bagiku dan keluargaku.

Mengenai hidupku yang sekarang, kurasa ada sedikit perubahan. Aku rasa hidup dengan memegang teguh realitisme juga bukan hal yang terlalu baik. Ada kalanya aku harus memahami sesuatu yang tidak realistis seperti sebuah perasaan yang kini aku rasakan. Dalam perasaanku, intuisiku yang lebih berperan. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memprediksinya. Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diriku.

Err, taulah jika kau menginginkan seseorang yang entah mengapa kau menginginkannya. Dalam sekejap, secara logika, kau juga akan berfikir bahwa hal itu bukan hal yang realistis. Owh! Sekali lagi mungkin aku dapat membayangkan ketika semua hal yang ku sebutkan tadi terjadi padaku. Ku rasa otakku benar-benar sedang kacau.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kini ku rasakan. Ada perasaan aneh saat aku menatap gadis pink itu. Dan beberapa bulan ini aku sadar kalau aku menginginkannya. Entahlah… ekspektasiku buruk. Ugh! Sekali lagi ku katakan kalau ini buruk! Buruk sekali!

Hatiku berkhianat! Otakku mulai berkonfrontasi dengan intuisiku. Uh! Sakarang sepetinya cupid-cupid itu memanahku. Aku seperti hampir gila rasanya. Ok! Berkali-kali aku tekankan, mengapa harus dia orangnya? Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini padanya. Ini seperti bukan diriku saja!

'Sasuke, kau menggelikan dan memalukan!' umpatku pada diriku sendiri.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hudupku. Kutekankan, ini PERTAMA KALI dalam hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ya! Diriku! Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang aku harus mengakui ada yang aneh dalam hidupku. Aku bisa merasa sangat gelisah hanya dengan membayangkan wajah gadis itu. Ayolah! Siapa pun tahu aku bukan orang yang terbiasa memikirkan orang lain. Apa lagi melamun dengan gelisah seperti ini. Ini jelas bukan gayaku.

Wajah gadis itu seakan terus mengintimidasiku untuk terus membayangkannya. Aku benci mengakuinya! Tapi inilah yang aku rasakan. Memalukan memang melihat diriku sendiri tiba-tiba merasa lemah hanya ketika berada di depan gadis itu. Sihir apa yang dia punya untuk merubahku menjadi takluk dengan pesonanya yang begitu sederhana? Atau malah kesederhanaan dan kebaikan hatinya yang mampu membuatku luluh?

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku semakin gelisah. Dan ada banyak perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti. Perutku mual! Aku mulai muak dengan hatiku! Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Gadis itu seperti menjajah pikiranku. Tak sedetik pun dia biarkan aku untuk mengingat orang lain selain dia. Kami-sama, perasaan apa ini? Jika tidak melihatnya, rasanya tersiksa. Sangat tersiksa. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Sakura?

===000===

**Normal POV**

Sakura mengunci apartemennya. Sepertinya dia akan keluar rumah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke juga akan keluar rumah untuk membuang sampah. Sasuke membawa sekantung sampah yang akan dia buang ditempat sampah utama yang terletak di lantai bawah.

"Akira-kun? sedang apa?" kata Sakura.

"Buang sampah. Malam-malam begini, kau mau keluar?"

"Iya, aku ada janji dengan teman. Err, Akira-kun kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat,"

"Mungkin hanya kurang tidur,"

"Ku pikir kau terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

'Ya! Dan kaulah masalahku, Sakura!' jawab Sasuke dalam hati.

"Istirahatlah, Akira-kun. Aku pergi dulu,"

*Skip time*

Sakura sampai di café tempat dia bertemu dengan temannya. Sakura melihat laki-laki berambut pirang yang telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil. Laki-laki itu memakai jaket tebal, syal, topi dan kacamata. Sekarang adalah musim dingin. Wajar saja kalau laki-laki itu memakai pakaian seperti itu. Tapi Sakura tahu laki-laki itu sedang berusaha menutupi identitasnya. Sakura melangkah dan duduk di depan laki-laki itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sttt.. jangan keras-keras menyebut namaku. Kau tidak tahu sekarang aku sudah jadi artis terkenal?" kata laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Haha.. kau tetap tidak berubah ya. Ada apa kau mencariku malam-malam?"

"Hanya ingin melihatmu saja. Tidak boleh?"

"Sejak kapan kau selalu ingin melihatku? Tiga hari yang lalu juga kau menyuruhku menemuimu,"

"Aku kan rindu padamu, Sakura-chan. Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tetanggamu?"

"Akira-kun? Tumben kau menanyakannya, Naruto?"

"Apa kau sudah jadian dengannya?"

Seketika itu, terlihat semburat merah dipipi Sakura. Sakura memang selalu menceritakan tetangganya pada Naruto. Ya! Tetapi Naruto hanya tahu Akira dari cerita Sakura. Naruto belum pernah sekali pun bertemu tetangga Sakura.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan dia lagi!" kata Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena… "

"Karena apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"K-kau serius, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Tak pernah seserius ini," jawab Naruto dengan nada pasti.

"A-aku.."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawab sekarang. Pikirkan baik-baik dulu. Setelah itu, cepat beritahu aku jawabanmu yah, Sakura-chan"

Naruto bangun dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah pesan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau makan dulu baru pulang. Aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto sambil memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk membawakan makanan yang telah dipesannya sebelum Sakura datang, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. Setelah Sakura menghabiskan makanannya, dia melangkah keluar dari café. Sudah terlalu malam. Dia tidak mungkin pulang jalan kaki. Sakura berniat mencari taksi untuk pulang. Tetapi taksi yang lewat di depannya selalu sudah di tumpangi oleh orang. Dan jalan di depan café itu tidak terlalu ramai. Sepi. Dan sampai café pun tutup, Sakura belum juga mendapat taksi. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini, Sakura?" kata laki-laki di dalam mobil yang telah membuka kaca mobilnya.

"K-kau" mata Sakura membulat melihat laki-laki itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu yah, Sakura"

"Neji,"

"Kau masih ingat namaku ya?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu dengan wajah datar.

Sakura menatap wajah laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Siapa yang dapat melupakan nama laki-laki itu? Bahkan Sakura sampai muak karena terlalu mengingatnya. Neji, Hyuuga Neji, teman satu band dari Naruto yang sekaligus adalah mantan kekasih Sakura saat SMA. Sakura memang tidak satu SMA dengan Naruto, sehingga Naruto tidak tahu jika rekan satu band-nya adalah mantan kekasih dari perempuan yang dia sukai.

Saat Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Neji, rasanya Sakura benar-benar bahagia. Mereka berpisah karena ternyata Neji menduakannya. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar terpukul karena dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Mati-matian Sakura berusaha melupakan Neji, dan sekarang, kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul kembali?

Perasaan Sakura menjadi rumit. Naruto, teman masa kecilnya yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanya. Akira atau Sasuke, tetangganya yang selalu Sakura kagumi. Dan tiba-tiba sosok Neji datang kembali di hidupnya setelah dulu dia menghancurkan hati Sakura. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

TBC

Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih rumit dari ini.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah mereview fic saya. *Hug*

Arigatou, Minna-san. . .

Bales review dulu!

**Girly girl**

Iya, sudah saya rubah pair-nya kan? Saya malah menempatkan Sakura sebagai tokoh utama. Haha..

Arigatou sarannya…

**Cherry-chan**

Hmm… okehlah! Saya juga penganut SasuSaku sih. Gabisa lepas dari pair itu.

^^ salam kenal juga, Cherry-chan.

Arigatou review-nya. . .

**ZoZo**

Okeh! Arigatou sarannya. Sudah saya pertimbangkan kooo~

Thanks udah review… ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n**

iyaa~ ini sasusaku koo~

hehe.. arigatou review-nya.

Spesial thanks for: **Beby-chan** dan **Azuka Kanahara**. Arigatou sudah review fic saya...

**For all reviewers:**

Terimakasih sudah mereview fic abal-ku. Haaah, mimpi apa saya semalam? Engga nyangka prolog-ku di fav. Arigatou,….. well, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Saya membuatnya special buat para reviewers. Gomen for typo. Saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sih.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**LIVE!**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Rumit

Genre : Romance

Summary : Mereka terjerat pusaran hidup yang menggelora. Terperangkap dalam perasaan sendiri. Terjebak dan tak dapat menyangkalnya. Tak bisa menghindar. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, akankah mereka masih dapat mempertahankan eksistensi-nya di dunia Entertainment?

Hallo semuanya, saya kembali mempersembahkan sebuah karya. Semoga kalian semua suka. Tetapi ada sebuah hal penting yang kemarin lupa saya sampaikan.

Tentang inspirasi cerita ini.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Band favorit saya, 'C.N. Blue'. Saya juga memutuskan kota Seoul sebagai kota di fic ini karena 'C.N. Blue' berasal dari Korea. Bermula dari ketertarikan saya pada personilnya, lalu saya coba membayangkan jika semua personil 'C.N. Blue' tanpa sadar menyukai satu orang yang sama. Jika itu terjadi pada saya, tentu saja saya akan bingung memilih antara JongHyun (di fic aka Sasuke) *peluk2 JongHyun* atau YongHwa (di fic aka Kakashi). Personil Band dari 'The Rustle' juga saya sesuaikan dengan 'C.N. Blue' yang memang memiliki dua vocalist yang keduanya juga sama-sama guitarist. Jadi, cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Film Korea yang saat ini sedang ditayangkan di televisi. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita. Terimakasih.

ENJOY FOR READING….

===000===

**Chapter 2**

Gemerlap lampu kota menghiasi jalanan malam di sudut kota Seoul. Suhu udara yang sangat dingin menyebabkan orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah pada waktu hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Sekarang adalah pertengahan musim dingin. Tidak banyak orang yang lalu lalang di jalan menyebabkan jalanan sepi.

Sebuah mobil Volvo hitam melaju dengan kecepatan pelan melewati jalanan yang sepi itu. Di dalam mobil ada dua orang yang lebih memilih untuk bungkam suara. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka katakan. Ini pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah.

"Setelah ini belok kiri," kata Sakura, yang merupakan salah satu dari dua orang dimobil itu.

"Iya, sayang," kata Neji, yang sedang menyetir di mobil itu.

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar kata terakhir dari mulut Neji. Kata yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar dari mulut mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku seperti itu!" kata Sakura dengan wajah datar. Matanya sibuk melihat jalanan. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin menatap Neji.

"Dulu kau selalu suka aku memanggilmu seperti itu," jawab Neji. Mata laki-laki itu juga terus fokus pada jalanan. Sesekali dia melirik Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Aku membencimu," kata Sakura pelan.

"Akan ku buat kau tidak membenciku,"

Sakura mendecih pelan. "Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ku buat kau kembali padaku," jawab Neji, yang lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar.

Kata-kata Neji tadi sukses membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Sakura menatap Neji dengan pandangan tajam.

"Itu takan pernah terjadi!" kata Sakura dengan nada tegas.

"Hhh, lihat saja nanti,"

"Berhenti! Hentikan mobilnya. Aku mau turun," suara Sakura terdengar bergetar dan pelan. Neji yang menyadari perubahan suara dari Sakura langsung melempar pandangannya ke arah gadis itu. Sakura, dia.., menangis. Neji memberhentikan mobilnya ke tepi kiri jalanan.

"Sakura, aku-"

"Diam kau! Kau pikir bisa seenaknya memainkan perasaanku? Kau pikir apa yang ku rasakan saat dulu kau mencampakanku demi kekasih barumu itu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku! Jangan pernah muncul di depanku lagi! Aku membencimu! AKU MEMBENCIMU, HYUUGA NEJI!" teriak Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sakura turun dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil itu untuk menutupnya.

Sakura berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya. Daerah ini sudah dekat dengan apartemennya. Neji yang merasa bersalah terus mengikuti dengan menjalankan mobilnya secara pelan di belakang Sakura yang terus berjalan. Bagaimanapun juga, Neji mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan seorang gadis yang notabene adalah mantan pacarnya di tengah jalanan yang sepi ini. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat? Siapa yang akan menolang Sakura jika dia sendirian jalan kaki tengah malam begini? Neji masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura sendirian saat ini. Lebih tepatnya, Neji tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi. Dia sudah cukup menyesal karena dulu pernah mencampakan Sakura hanya karena cinta sesaatnya dengan perempuan lain.

Sakura menyeka air matanya dan mempercepat jalannya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu dari tadi mobil Neji terus mengikutinya. Dia hanya tidak mau marah-marah lagi. Hari ini pikirannya sudah sangat kacau.

Sakura sampai di sebuah bangunan besar. Dia melangkah masuk ke bangunan itu dan menuju apartemennya dilantai dua. Dia tak memperdulikan Neji yang sibuk mengamati tempat tinggal Sakura. Neji berfikir kalau kapan-kapan akan mampir ke tempat ini lagi. Paling tidak sekarang dia sudah mengantar Sakura sampai apartemennya dengan selamat. Neji lalu pergi dengan mobilnya.

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya dilantai dua. Sesampainya di ujung tangga, Sakura terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk di anak tangga terakhir di ujung atas tangga. Wajah orang itu dibenamkan di antara tangannya yang terlipat di atas lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Akira-kun, kau sedang apa?" Sakura mendekat dan menyentuh lengan laki-laki itu.

"Menunggumu," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan tetangganya itu. Mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap seakan tak percaya kalau ini nyata. Sejujurnya Sakura sangat senang karena Akira atau Sasuke menunggunya. Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata. Baginya ini suatu kejutan yang telah lama dia tunggu-tunggu. Dia bahagia hanya karena Sasuke menunggunya. Kerena Sakura sangat tahu, Sasuke bukan orang yang suka menunggu. Ditunggu olehnya adalah sebuah hal besar bagi Sakura.

"Kau menangis ya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa di matanya, lalu tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah malam, ayo tidur, Akira-kun," ajak Sakura.

"Hn,"  
Sakura tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Sasuke tahu benar kalau Sakura tidak seperti biasanya. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Sasuke sebenarnya penasaran dengan sesuatu yang membuat gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis. Sasuke tidak tahan dengan kepura-puraan sakura itu. Sasuke berdiri dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan sambil merengkuh erat tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Seketika Sakura mulai menangis terisak. Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut panjang Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke merasa lelah untuk terus berdiri, dia mengajak Sakura duduk bersebelahan di anak tangga terakhir yang tadi diduduki oleh Sasuke. Sakura duduk disebelah kanan Sasuke lalu dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Sakura agar semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Beberapa saat mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya isak tangis Sakura yang samar-samar masih terdengar.

'Nyaman. Bahu Akira-kun terasa sangat nyaman. Dalam sekejap saja, semua gundah dan pikiran kacau-ku langsung hilang,' pikir Sakura.

Sakura menyeka air matanya lagi. Dia sudah berhenti menangis. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi merangkul tubuh Sakura, kini mulai mengusap-usap kepala Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Akira-kun," Sakura tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya begitu tulus. Tidak ada lagi senyum pura-pura dari Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab kata-kata Sakura. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura lalu perlahan mengecup bibir Sakura. Terasa lembut bagi Sasuke. Sakura yang kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke, langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Akira-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Sakura," kata Sasuke lirih namun cukup bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Sakura. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Dia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Akira-kun," air mata Sakura kembali menetes di pipinya. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan tetapi air mata bahagia. Ya! Bagaimanapun ini adalah kata-kata yang selalu dia nantikan dari mulut Akira-nya. Sudah satu tahun Sakura menyimpan perasaan ini pada tetangganya itu. Hari ini seperti mimpi baginya. Dalam sekejap, pernyataan cinta Sasuke telah bisa membuat Sakura lupa dengan pernyataan cinta dari Naruto. Sakura juga seolah lupa dengan pertemuannya dengan Neji tadi. Baginya saat ini begitu indah. Saat-saat yang paling dia nantikan.

"A-aku… juga mencintaimu, Akira-kun," Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Jadi? Kau mau jadi kekasihku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Sakura. Sasuke menatap lembut kedua mata emerald Sakura yang telah menjeratnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, Akira-kun. Aku mau,"

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah senyum manis dari Sasuke. Senyum yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Terlihat semburat merah yang sangat jelas di wajah Sakura karena dia baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Sungguh dia adalah perempuan yang sangat beruntung dapat melihat dan memiliki senyuman dari Sang Pangeran Uchiha. Walaupun kita semua tahu, Sakura mencintai Sasuke sebagai Akira, tetangganya. Bukan Sebagai Sasuke Uchiha yang dipuja oleh semua orang.

Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung menawan bibir lembut Sakura dalam ciumannya. Bibir yang semula hanya saling mengecup kini saling bertaut. Lidah-lidah mereka menari dalam satu tarian yang indah. Lidah Sasuke merangkak masuk untuk mencecap saliva Sakura, menyapu langit-langit mulut Sakura, dan menggelitik lidah Sakura untuk mengundangnya masuk dalam bibir Sasuke. Kemudian mereka menyudahi ciuman panjang itu untuk mengambil nafas. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Setelah Sakura sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, lagi-lagi Sasuke membawanya kedalam ciuman yang lebih panjang lagi. Tubuh mereka merapat untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

===000====

Sebuah lagu milik Younha yang berjudul 'Can't believe it' mengalun indah di sebuah kamar di apartemen Sakura. Lagu itu berasal dari sebuah handphone milik Sakura. Handphone itu ada di meja dekat tempat tidur. Sakura yang sedang tertidur pun merasa terganggu dengan ringtone handphone-nya. Dia tidak membuka matanya. Hanya tangannya yang berusaha menggapai handphone di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Setelah dapat, Sakura memencet tombol 'answer' untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Hallo,"

"Sakura! Kau baru bangun yah?" kata suara diseberang telfon.

"Eh? Ibu!" Sakura buru-buru membuka matanya.

"Haah! Sudahlah. Sakura, jangan lupa nanti sore kau harus pulang ke rumah. Ayahmu ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Memangnya ada masalah apa, Bu?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Pokoknya nanti sore kau harus datang!"

"Iyah," Sakura menutup telponnya dan menaruh handphone-nya ke tempat semula.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya di tempat tidur. Sakura baru sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak memakai selembar pakaian pun.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," kata laki-laki yang tidur dengan bertelanjang dada di sebelah Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Akira-kun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm.. tidurku.. tak pernah senikmat ini," jawab Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

"Dasar mesum!" kata Sakura masih dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Sasuke tersenyum pelan dan turun dari ranjang Sakura. Dia memungut kemejanya yang tercecer di bawah ranjang, kemudian memakainya. Sakura hanya bisa melihat kekasih barunya itu sedang mengancingkan kemeja yang dia pakai. Sakura duduk di ranjang dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Semalam adalah pertama kali dalam hidup mereka berdua. Ya! Sebelumnya, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah mengijinkan orang lain untuk menyentuhnya. Namun entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka semalam, membuat mereka berani untuk melakukan hal yang 'berbahaya'.

Sasuke melangkah dan berdiri di depan Sakura. Sasuke menundukan badannya untuk memberikan kecupan kecil di kening kekasihnya.

"Hari ini aku akan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Mungkin dua hari lagi kita baru bisa bertemu. Itu pun hanya di kampus," kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Jadi Akira-kun tidak akan pulang ke apartemen?"

"Hn. Aku tidak pulang ke apartemen untuk lima hari kedepan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama ini juga aku selalu menunggumu pulang," jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baguslah," Sasuke memberi ciuman singkat dibibir Sakura, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju apartemennya sendiri untuk siap-siap berangkat ke kantornya yang juga menjadi markas 'The Rustle'.

===000===

"Ibu, sebenarnya Ayah mau bicara apa denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tanya sendiri sajalah. Itu Ayah datang," kata Ibunya Sakura. Mereka sedang berada di rumah keluarga Haruno. Sesuai permintaan ibunya, Sakura datang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Ayah-"

"Nanti saja. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Nah itu mereka datang!" kata ayah Sakura.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti. 'Siapa yang datang?' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Kemudian masuklah dua orang suami isteri yang merupakan relasi bisnis ayah Sakura. Lalu ada seorang pemuda yang mengikuti suami istri tersebut dari belakang. Setengah wajah pemuda itu tertutup masker hitam dan memakai kacamata yang sepertinya untuk menutupi mata indahnya.

"Nah, Sakura, kenalkan ini teman baik Ayah. Mereka dari keluarga Hatake,"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya sesaat untuk memberi hormat pada mereka.

"Oh? Apa ini anakmu yang kau ceritakan itu? Wah, manis sekali," kata seorang wanita paruh baya di depan Sakura.

"Iyah. Ayo kita duduk dulu. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita kemarin," ajak ayah Sakura. Kemudian mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sakura, kau lihat pemuda yang sedang duduk itu? Dia, calon suamimu," kata ayah Sakura dengan nada santai yang seolah-olah itu adalah hal wajar.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya jika ayahnya semudah itu mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah calon suaminya. Tidak mungkin Sakura tidak kaget, mengingat pemuda aneh itu baru ditemuinya hari ini. Bahkan namanya pun Sakura tidak tahu.

"A-apa ini? Ini pasti salah! Ayah bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ayah serius. Ah, lebih baik kau ngobrol berdua dengan Kakashi. Perkenalannya di kebun belakang saja. Ayo cepat kalian berdua ke sana," kata ayah Sakura. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengikuti perintah ayahnya untuk bicara berdua dengan pemuda tadi di kebun belakang.

===000===

Di kebun belakang rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno, tampak dua orang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak yang sebagian mukanya tertutup oleh masker hitam.

"Kau akan menolak perjodohan ini, 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada alasan antuk menolaknya,"

Mata Sakura membulat mendengarnya. Sakura tidak mengira kalau orang itu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menolak perjodohan ini.

"Tapi kita baru bertemu. Kita juga tidak saling mengenal. Terlebih lagi, aku sudah punya kekasih. Ku rasa alasan itu cukup untuk menolak perjodohan ini,"

"Itu semua kan alasanmu. Aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan perjodohan ini," jawab pemuda itu dengan santai.

"K-kau!"

"Daripada begitu, lebih baik jika sekarang kita saling mengenal, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk mengenalmu. Maaf, bukannya aku bilang kau tidak menarik. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku,"

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali. Tapi alasan itu tidak cukup untuk mengubah pikiranku agar membatalkan perjodohan kita,"

"Terserah kau! Yang jelas sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang aneh yang menutup wajahnya sepertimu!"

"Yareyare... kau keras kepala sekali, Sakura-chan,"

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku seperti itu!" teriak Sakura.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan," pemuda itu menggumam pelan.

"Kau! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Sakura-chan,"

"Diam kau!" bentak Sakura padanya.

"Hahaha.. kalian akrab sekali yaa," kata ayah Sakura yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di depan mereka. Ibu sakura dan kedua orang tua pemuda itu pun ada di sana.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi? Kau mau menikah dengan Sakura?" tanya ayah pemuda itu.

Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan memelas yang seolah mengatakan 'kumohon-katakan-tidak'. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil di balik masker hitamnya.

"Iya, ayah. Aku mau," jawab pemuda itu.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan mau untuk menikah dengannya.

Lalu kedua orang tua mereka tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Kakashi, ayo kita pulang," kata ibu dari pemuda itu.

Dan sebelum laki-laki bernama Kakashi itu pulang, dia sempat membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu berpaling padaku,"

===000===

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda tampak berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian kota. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan mengingat pertengkaran dengan orang tuanya beberapa jam yang lalu, karena sebuah perjodohan konyol yang ayahnya putuskan dengan seenaknya. Air mata jatuh di pipinya. Ayahnya marah besar karena Sakura menentang keras perjodohan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura baru saja akan hidup bahagia dengan Akira-nya, tidak mungkin dia melepaskan Akira-nya begitu saja. Dan pertengkaran yang lengkap dengan adu mulut antara Sakura dan Ayahnya pun berakhir dengan perginya Sakura dari rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ponselnya bunyi. Segera dia lihat siapa yang menelfon dari layar ponselnya.

_Calling…_

_Akira My Prince_

Segera dia tekan tombol 'answer' untuk mengangkat telfon itu.

"Hallo,"

"Sayang? Kau dimana?"

"Aku di jalan. Baru saja mau pulang ke apartemen," jawab Sakura.

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Iya, tadi aku keasyikan ngobrol dengan Ibu sampai lupa waktu," kata Sakura dengan berbohong. Dia tidak ingin Akira-nya khawatir. Sakura hanya berfikir jika masalah perjodohannya dapat dia selsaikan sendiri. Beberapa hari lagi, mungkin ayahnya mengerti kalau Sakura memang benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengan pemuda tadi.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya,"

"Iya" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menutup telfonnya. Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan ponselnya, hendak menaruhnya di tas lagi ketika ada tiga buah sms yang datang berurutan.

Sakura membacanya satu per satu.

_Naruto_baka_

_10.39 PM_

_Kau sudah memikirkan jawabanmu baik-baik, Sakura-chan?_

_Aku menunggumu… ^ ^_

_Damn_Neji_

_10.39 PM_

_Besok jam 4sore. Aku menunggumu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu._

_Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau datang!_

_Sampai jumpa di sana…_

_034547762555_

_10.40 PM_

_Oyasumi.. Sakura-chan._

_-calon suamimu-_

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada layar ponselnya. Bagaimanapun semua orang sukses membuat otaknya menggila. Hanya Saja Sakura tidak tahu kalau masalah ini belum apa-apa. Masih ada masalah besar yang sedang menantinya. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, akankah Sakura masih bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Atau dia akan berpaling pada Naruto? Atau sebaiknya memilih kembali pada Neji? Atau dia akan berubah pikiran dan menerima perjodohannya dengan pemuda tadi?

Semua pilihan ada di tangan Sakura. Dan setiap pilihan punya resiko masing-masing. Menyakiti dan di sakiti. Siapa yang berikutnya akan terluka?

**TBC**

Akhirnyaaa~ selesai juga Chapter 2.

Gomen kalau ada typo, saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sih.

**Bales review dulu!**

**NuKaRi-cHAn**

Jyah? Kalau dibayangkan emang enak banget jadi Sakura, udah tinggal milih dehh..

Kalau jadi Saku, kamu pilih siapa?

**VamPs 9irl**

Iya, di chap ini ada SasuSaku, 'kan? *ngelirik cerita di atas*

Haha, gomen kalau ceritanya jadi gaje.

**ZoZo**

Ituh, Kakashi udah nongol tapi masih dalam versi culun. *geplaked*

Khukhukhu… anda benar! Sakura centric. Saya ajah ampe bingung ngetiknya.

**Icha Yukina Clyne**

Eh? Endingnya ya? Saya juga bingung sendiri endingnya nanti sama siapa. *getoked* haha..

Salam kenal jugaaa~

Ah, tidak apa-apa. Review sepanjang apa pun akan tetap say abaca kok.

*senyum manis* -reader muntah- haha

**Shinji Aishiteru**

Lah? Iyah. Saya juga beru nyadar kenapa jadi mirip Drama Korea itu. Hahaha.. tapi beda koo~

Beda kaaan?

**Cherry-chan**

Kakashi udah ada tuh. *ngelirik fic di atas*

Iya, Sasusaku lagi saling suka. Jadian pula! Ehem-ehem pula!

*digeplak Sasusaku* haha

**4ntk4-chan**

Iya! Bener Sasusaku, tapi endingnya belum pasti sama sasu. *smirk*

Hihihi

**Ccuby hanaaykaa vague**

Okeh! Saya lanjutkan koo~

Arigatou karena sudah menyukai karya saya.

Buat yang review pake akun, silahkan liat PM.

Thanks yaa~

**Rievectha Herbst, Ame chochoSasu, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, Beby-chan.**

Oiyah, saya berencana membuat skuel one shot lemon adegan SasuSaku yang tadi dipotong. Tapi itu baru pemikiran saya sih. Apa itu ide yang buruk?

**Jawab lewat review yaa~**

**Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya… ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Live!**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Rumit

Genre : Romance

Summary : Mereka terjerat pusaran hidup yang menggelora. Terperangkap dalam perasaan sendiri. Terjebak dan tak dapat menyangkalnya. Tak bisa menghindar. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, akankah mereka masih dapat mempertahankan eksistensi-nya di dunia Entertainment?

===000===

**Chapter 3**

Sakura menggeliat kecil dalam selimut tebalnya. Entah semalam jam berapa dia sampai di apartemen. Yang jelas semalam waktu tidurnya sangat tidak cukup. Rasa kantuk masih terus menderanya. Tak jarang dia membuka-tutup matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang terus menghinggapi dirinya. Perlahan dia singkap selimut tebalnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sakura masih ingat hari ini ada kuliah jam sepuluh. Sekarang baru pukul tujuh. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piama mandinya yang berwarna biru. Dia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi 29 inc miliknya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Perlahan layar di televisi itu menyala dan menayangkan sebuah acara infortaiment di salah satu stasiun TV swasta. Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Huh! Lagi-lagi beritanya The Rustle!" gumamnya.

Di televisi itu Sakura melihat keempat personil The Rustle yang sedang di interview. Mata Sakura terpaku pada sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya, Akira. Sebetulnya dari dulu Sakura selalu ingin menanyakannya pada Akira, mengapa wajah kekasihnya itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Tetapi entah kenapa Sakura yakin jika Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat kaya raya itu tidak mungkin tinggal di apartemen kecil seperti ini. Terlebih lagi Sakura terlalu percaya bahwa Akira tidak mungkin membohonginya.

"Aku hanya menyanyi beberapa part di lagu itu," terdengar suara Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang wartawan.

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Sumpah demi Kami-sama, itu adalah suara kekasihnya. Suara yang sama dengan milik Akira. Sakura memukul kepala sendiri dengan pelan.

"Tidak mungkin! I-ini tidak mungkin," Sakura mengganti chanel televisinya. Sekarang di layar terlihat acara penayangan kembali konser The Rustle dua hari yang lalu. Sakura mendecih pelan.

"Lagi-lagi mereka!"

Pandangannya kembali terpaku pada Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang menyanyikan sebait lagu dengan gitar yang terus dimainkannya. Benar-benar mirip Akira. Sakura menatap Sasuke di televisi dengan tatapan kagum. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak senang saat Sakura melihat para penonton disana begitu memuja seseorang yang sangat mirip kekasihnya itu. Menggelikan.

Mata Sakura beralih pada sosok laki-laki berambut panjang dengan bass yang sedang dimainkannya. Hyuuga Neji, nama laki-laki yang begitu membekas di hatinya. Laki-laki yang selama beberapa tahun ini dibencinya. Dan laki-laki yang dulu sangat dia cintai.

Layar televisi berganti dengan lebih menyorot sang Drummer, Naruto. Teman masa kecil Sakura itu terlihat sangat keren saat memainkan drum-nya. Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto dari layar kaca.

'Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahu Naruto tentang jawabanku,' pikir Sakura.

Layar di televisi berganti lagi, kini lebih menyorot para penontonnya. Mata Sakura terpaku pada seorang penonton yang membawa poster besar dengan foto vocalist The Rustle. Di poster itu terdapat nama 'Hatake Kakashi'.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Dia baru sadar bahwa kemarin ayahnya baru saja menjodohkannya dengan anak dari keluarga Hatake.

"Kalau tidak salah, kemarin Ayah memanggilnya dengan nama.. Ka.. Kakashi," Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya masih menatap layar kaca dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin orang yang mamakai masker itu.. vocalist The Rustle,"

Buru-buru Sakura mengganti chanel televisi lagi. Kali ini tayangan infortaiment yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini sebuah acara Talk Show Live yang menampilkan Hatake Kakashi sebagai bintang tamunya.

"Jadi, apa Anda ada keinginan untuk menikah?" tanya seorang pembawa acara pada Kakashi.

"Ya, kebetulan keluargaku sedang mempersiapkan pertunanganku," jawab Kakasi.

"WHOAH! Ini sungguh mengagetkan! Terus terang saya sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Anda. Fans Anda pasti banyak yang patah hati ya? Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Yang jelas, nama gadis itu seperti nama bunga di musim semi,"

"Haha.. kalau begitu, nanti jangan lupa mengundang saya ya,"

"Tentu,"

Sakura mematikan televisinya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil air minum di lemari es untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak terasa sangat kering. Dihabiskannya satu gelas penuh air putih dalam sekali teguk.

"Haaah.. jangan dipikirkan. Gadis itu tidak mungkin aku, kan?"

===000===

Sakura menatap jengah pada layar ponselnya. Neji menunggunya di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu jam empat sore ini. Sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Sakura sangat tahu jika Neji masih menunggunya disana. Sakura sangat tidak ingin pergi menemui Neji. Tetapi, dia juga tidak akan tega membiarkan Neji terus menunggunya.

Hamparan padang rumput menghijau bagaikan permadani di kaki langit. Sebagian tertutup alang-alang dan terdapat danau di ujung padang rumput itu. Alang-alang itu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin dan membawa hawa teduh disetiap sapuan hembusannya. Tempat ini sangat sepi. Yah! Mengingat ini bukan hari libur dan bukan weekend.

Sakura melihat sebuah mobil di tengah padang rumput. Sang pemilik mobil berdiri menyender pada bagian depan mobilnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Matanya terpejam seolah menikmati simfoni alam disekitarnya. Ujung rambut panjangnya yang terjuntai bergerak kecil tertiup angin. Dia memakai setelan celana jeans dan kaos putih yang tertutup oleh jaket abu-abu miliknya. Penampilan yang terkesan santai dan menarik. Sakura tahu benar siapa orang itu. Neji.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan datang," kata Neji sambil membuka matanya untuk menatap mata Sakura yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya!" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Begitu ya?"

Sakura melangkah ke samping Neji dan menyender juga pada bagian depan mobil Neji. Mereka terdiam menikmati suasana sore yang menaungi kebersamaan mereka sekarang. Diam. Tanpa suara. Dan tanpa saling menatap.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu?" kata Neji.

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat pemuda di sampingnya. Neji menoleh juga dan menatap mata emerald Sakura. Sesaat mereka saling menatap. Mencoba mencari sisa-sisa perasaan mereka yang masih tersimpan satu sama lain. Hingga Sakura sadar bahwa hatinya sepenuhnya telah berpaling pada sosok tetangga tercintanya, Akira.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan mukanya dari pandangan Neji. Sejujurnya Skura masih ingat kejadian itu. Sangat ingat. Dia hanya tidak mau Neji tahu kalau dia masih mengingatnya.

"Akan ku ingatkan,"

"Aku tidak mau ingat,"

"Singkatnya, pertama kali aku melihatmu saat kau sedang kemari bersama teman-temanmu untuk merayakan kelulusan SMP," Neji melirik Sakura yang diam mendengarkannya.

"Saat itu aku hanya datang untuk mengantar Hinata. Lalu Hinata mengenalkan aku denganmu,"

Sakura masih terdiam mendengarkan Neji. Dirinya seolah kembali pada saat-saat dia bertemu dengan Neji untuk pertama kalinya. Kemudian menjalin kisah mereka yang bahagia dan berujung pada hal yang paling menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kemudian kau bersekolah di SMA yang sama denganku. Setelah itu-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Untuk apa kau mengingatkan hal itu? Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir!" Sakura menatap mata Neji dengan pandangan tajam. Sekali pun Sakura tidak ingin mengingat apa pun yang telah susah payah dia lupakan.

"Kau tidak tau begitu sulitnya aku melupakanmu. Ku mohon.. jangan buat aku mengingatnya,"

Mata emerald itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis.

"Maaf," gumam Neji pelan.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang," Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Neji sendirian di tempat itu.

Sakura baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Neji tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia tidak percaya Neji memeluknya lagi setelah sekian lama. Pelukan ini, pelukan yang dulu sangat dia rindukan. Tapi sekarang tidak akan merubah apa pun. Hati gadis itu sudah berpaling pada tetangganya. Tidak ada yang akan berubah sekarang.

"Lepaskan," kata Sakura dengan suara parau yang keluar karena menahan tangisnya.

"Biarkan begini dulu sebentar. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," Neji mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela leher Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyuuga Neji!" kata Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak.

Seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Neji tetap diam. Dia menutup matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan pelukan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Lama sekali Neji memeluk gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji melepaskan Sakura. Tanpa menoleh pada Neji sedikit pun, Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura tidak mau Neji melihat wajahnya sekarang. Wajahnya yang sedang berurai air mata. Air mata terakhir untuk Neji. Setelah ini, tidak akan ada nama Neji lagi yang tertinggal di hatinya. Mulai saat ini, semua hatinya adalah milik Akira-nya. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa merubah perasaannya sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal, Neji," gumam Sakura pelan saat dia sudah jauh dari Neji.

Tanpa Neji dan Sakura sadari, ada sebuah kamera yang sejak tadi memotret apa pun yang mereka lakukan dari kejauhan. Seseorang di balik kamera itu menyeringai.

"Pasti akan menarik! Akan ku cari tau siapa gadis itu,"

===000===

Sakura melangkah sedikit terburu-buru menuju sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang sepi di sudut jalan dekat apartemennya. Ada yang harus dia selesaikan. Mata Sakura mencari-cari pemuda yang akan ditemuinya. Ya! Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang duduk di pojokan dan memakai jaket tebal serta topi bulat yang menutupi rambut kuningnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Naruto?"

"Eng, lumayan. Eh? Kau habis menangis, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Bohong!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Mungkin aku hanya lapar," kata Sakura.

"Iya. Sudah ku pesankan makanan. Tapi makannya setelah aku pergi ya. Aku hanya sebentar di sini,"

"Kau sangat sibuk ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah. Masih ada promo album lagi di acara TV. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau ku tinggal?"

"Emm.. ya,"

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto memandang mata Sakura dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Mengenai yang ku katakan waktu itu, jangan kau jawab sekarang. Aku tau mungkin kau sedang ada masalah. Kau jawab di konser The Rustle besok ya. Aku tunggu kau disana. Ini tiketnya. VIP loh!" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal yang berisi selembar tiket berwarna biru berukuran 20x10cm.

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku tunggu kau disana,"

===000===

Pagi ini Sakura bangun lebih pagi, dia begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Buru-buru dia menuju kampus dengan taksi. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum kuliah pagi dimulai.

"Akira-kuuuuun~" Sakura memeluk kekasihnya itu erat-erat.

Dua hari saja sudah membuat dia begitu merindukan kekasihnya. Kini sesuai perkataan Sasuke, mereka memang hanya bertemu di kampus. Hanya saja Sakura bingung kenapa Akira-nya mengajaknya bertemu ditempat sepi seperti ini? Sebuah tempat sepi di belakang gedung Rektorat.

"Hn, kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu, malah sangat sangat sangaaaaat rindu,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sebal pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak percaya ya sudah!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak percaya?" Sasuke mendekat ke wajah Sakura dan memberi ciuman sesaat di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Apa yang kau rindukan? Aku? Atau sentuhanku?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Hal ini sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah mengingat malam yang mereka lewatkan bersama dua hari yang lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersipu. Buru-buru dia rengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Kali ini lebih erat. Sangat erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan yang begitu menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Temui aku di konser The Rustle. Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah merasa ini saatnya dia memberi tahu identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan memberitahu gadis itu bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hal apa? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kenapa harus konsernya The Rustle sih?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Nanti saja aku beri tau," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah, aku mau,"

"Tiketnya nanti sore akan ku suruh orang mengirimnya ke apartemenmu,"

"The Rusle, ya? Sepertinya aku punya tiket VIP-nya untuk konser nanti malam. Ada temanku yang memberikannya untukku. Aku pakai tiket itu saja,"

"Baiklah. Aku mununggumu disana,"

Sasuke memberikan kecupan sesaat di kening Sakura dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura baru akan pergi dari tempat itu saat dia melihat buku milik Akira-nya tertinggal. Buru-buru dia mencari Akira tetapi saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dia tidak menemukannya. Kemudian Sakura berfikir untuk mengembalikannya setelah Akira selesai kuliah saja.

===000===

"Kau dari mana, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin. Ino duduk di depan Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk orange jus miliknya.

"Menemui Akira-kun,"

"Hee? Kekasihmu yang dari kelas khusus itu?"

"Yaa,"

"Berarti dia satu kelas dengan Sasuke Uchiha ya? Menarik! Apa kau bisa minta kekasihmu untuk meminta tanda tangan Sasuke Uchiha untukku?" tanya Ino dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Akira-kun tidak mungkin mau,"

"Hhh,"

"Ino, aku mau mengajakmu ke kelas khusus. Buku Akira-kun tertinggal. Harus aku kembalikan sekarang. Kau tau 'kan, mahasiswa kelas regular akan merasa canggung jika sendirian masuk ke kelas eksklusif seperti itu. Jadi, temani aku yaa?"

"Hhh, iya iya"

*skip time*

Mereka sampai di bangunan mewah yang merupakan gedung tempat kelas khusus. Bepuluh pasang mata memandang rendah pada Sakura dan Ino yang sedang melewati koridor kelas khusus. Kelas khusus hanya membuka dua rombel. Kelas yang hanya diperuntukan bagi mereka yang punya dedikasi tinggi pada Universitas. Dedikasi dalam hal prestasi maupun materi.

Sakura ingat dia punya teman di kelas khusus. Hinata Hyuuga. Sepupu Neji. Buru-buru Sakura dan Ino berjalan mencarinya. Hinata sedang berada di sebuah kelas yang lumayan sepi. Dia duduk manis sambil membaca sebuah buku setebal 5cm.

"Hey, Hinata," sapa Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat dua temannya itu.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ada apa kalian kesini?"

"Sakura ingin mencari kekasihnya," jawab Ino.

"Oyah? Siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Akira-kun. Kau kenal dengannya? Dia tinggi, putih, dan wajahnya mirip Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sakura.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Karena mahasiswa kelas khusus itu hanya dua kelas dan semuanya sangat populer, aku mudah mengingat mereka semua. Tetapi setahuku tidak ada yang bernama Akira disini," kata Hinata.

"Bo-bohong 'kan? Mungkin kau lupa, Hinata. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi," wajah Sakura mulai terlihat gusar.

"Tidak ada mahasiswa kelas khusus yang mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Orang itu pasti membohongimu, Sakura-chan," lanjut Hinata.

"Sakura, apa kau yakin benar-benar mengenal Akira-mu itu? Mungkin dia memang membohongimu, Sakura" sambung Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Dia teringat kata-kata Akira tadi.

"_Temui aku di konser The Rustle. Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu,"_

Kegelisahan terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura. Menyiratkan betapa dia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat membingungkan.

"**Siapa kau sebenarnya, Akira-kun?" **gumam Sakura.

===000===

Perpisahannya dengan Neji. Kepastian hubungannya dengan Naruto. Pertunangannya dengan Kakashi. Dan kebenaran tentang identitas Kekasihnya. Berbagai hal yang tak terduga akan terjadi setelah ini.

Saat itu sebentar lagi akan tiba. Saat dimana ego, cinta, dan kebencian beradu dalam sebuah alur kehidupan mereka. Menerawang jauh dalam kebimbangan dan keraguan. Bersemayam dalam balutan ketidakpastian. Rapuh dan terluka. Kemudian, siapa yang akan mampu bertahan untuk menjaga perasaannya?

**TBC**

**====000====**

Gyaaaaaa~ saya bikin fic ini tambah gaje… wew..

Gajeeeee~

Hal yang selalu saya tanyakan pada diri saya sendiri setiap menulis fict ini adalah 'Mengapa setting di Seoul tapi nama tokohnya pakai nama Jepang?' hahaha gaje.

Gomen…

Tapi tapi tapi, mind to review again? *puppy eyes*

**Bales review dulu..**

**Rievectha Herbst**

Rie, jarimu patah satu? WOW! *geplaked*

Arigatou yaaa~ *peluk2* aduh, jangan panggil saya 'senpai', saya masih amatir koo~

Emangnya Rie lebih muda dari saya ya? ^^

**Icha Yukina Clyne**

Chaaa~ *hug* -sok akrab-

Gimana yaa? *ngelirik fic diatas* liat ajah apa SasuSaku masih bisa bersama atau tidak.. hwahaha

**Azuka Kanahara**

Arigatou… *Peluk2* salam kenal yaa..

**ZoZo**

Ah, tidak kok. Saya berniat mengungkap semua secara bersamaan. Biar meledak seperti rasa pedas. hahaha

**Ame chochoSasu**

Waw.. skuel lemonnya ditunggu ajah. Sedang dalam proses. Haha

Arigatou… ^^

**Aya-na rifa'i**

Ay-neeeeeee~ *peluk2*

Gyaaa~ di fav? Arigatou… aku terharu sekali…

Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk membuat karya yang berkualitas.

Terimakasih.. ^^

**Momo Hinamori**

Gyaaaaaaaaaaa~ km suka CN Blue? yapyap! Lagu yang judulnya 'Love' emang keren bangettttt~

Sasori yaa? Waw.. akan saya pertimbangkan di cerita. Tapi kalau nambah orang takut tambah ribed. Ntar saya tambah bingung. Haha ^ ^

Arigatou… *hug*

**VamPs 9irL**

Waw.. km punya lagu itu? Saya juga suka lagu itu.

'Sad sad sad sad sad sad sad tonight, gaseumi apa' *nyanyi gaje*

**Violet7orange**

Udah apdet niiih.. review lg yaa..

Salam kenal.. .

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover**

*garuk2 kpala* saya bingung endingnya…

Ceritanya melenceng jauh dari konsep awal. Dulu kan Sasuke yang jadi tokoh utamanya.. sekarang malah jadi gini… wew..

Arigatou… *hug*

**Cherry-chan**

Iyah, endingnya saya bingung… (_ _)

**Shinji aishiteru**

Saya akan berjuang.. terimakasih.. salam kenal.. ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n**

Pake pengaman engga yaaa? Liat di skuel lemonnya ajah. Tapi belum saya publish. Hehe

**Cyfz Harunoo**

Saya tidak akan bosan dengan review-mu. Malahan saya selalu menantikanmu. Haha

*peluk* arigatou.. btw saya manggil km pake nama apa yaa? 0.o bingung saya dengan namamu. *geplaked*

**Crk**

Lha? Kamu ga suka Kakashi yaa? Knapa? 0.o

**Beby-chan**

Maafkan saya karena publish terlalu lamaaa~

Arigatou yaaa~ ^ ^

**Mind to review again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Live!**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Rumit

Genre : Romance

Summary : Perasaan seorang gadis yang terombang-ambing di tengah kemelut panjang yang melibatkan sebuah band besar, 'The Rustle'. Pada akhirnya, siapa yang akan terluka?

.

Saya berusaha tetap apdet cerita saya walaupun lama. Gomen buat yang nunggu 'TBS' (the 'baby'sitter), saya belum bisa apdet yang itu karena waktu luang saya yang terus menipis. Sabar yaaa~ #plak ^ ^

Okeh minna, Enjoy this fic!

===000===

Saat itu sebentar lagi akan tiba. Saat dimana ego, cinta, dan kebencian beradu dalam sebuah alur kehidupan mereka. Menerawang jauh dalam kebimbangan dan keraguan. Bersemayam dalam balutan ketidakpastian. Rapuh dan terluka. Kemudian, siapa yang akan mampu bertahan untuk menjaga perasaannya?

**Chapter 4**

Gemerlap lampu sorot menghiasi panggung. Di depan panggung besar itu berjejer ribuan kursi seperti di Studio televisi. Alunan sorak sorai penonton menggema menantikan kehadiran Band pujaan mereka, The Rustle. Banyak penonton yang membawa poster besar bergambar keempat personil The Rustle ataupun hanya bergambar salah satu personil kebanggaan mereka. Hampir semua penonton menggunakan atribut-atribut seperti pin, baju, dan aksesoris yang bertemakan The Rustle. Bahkan banyak yang membawa balon merah yang bertuliskan nama The Rustle. Suasana sangat ramai mengingat tak ada satu pun kursi yang kosong. Semua tiket habis terjual dan sepertinya dari konser kali ini The Rustle mendapat keuntungan yang sangat banyak.

Mungkin hanya Sakura yang datang tanpa atribut-atribut seperti itu. Sakura hanya menggunakan dress terusan berwarna putih yang berlengan pendek. Rambut pink panjangnya diikat setengahnya saja sehingga kali ini dia terlihat sangat manis dan elegan. Dia duduk di bangku VIP paling depan hingga rasanya panggung besar itu dekat dengannya.

Hampir semua penonton menjerit histeris ketika keempat personil The Rustle naik ke atas panggung. Sementara Sakura, hanya terdiam menatap keempat laki-laki itu. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok Hyuuga Neji, mantan kekasihnya yang kini sedang berada di atas panggung. Ada sedikit perasaan bangga mengingat salah satu orang yang sedang dikagumi oleh banyak orang adalah mantan kekasihnya. Sakura tersenyum simpul ketika Neji menatapnya. Hanya senyuman yang biasa dia berikan pada teman-temannya.

Sakura mulai teringat dengan tujuan dia kemari. Bertemu dengan Akira, kekasihnya, untuk menanyakan kejelasan tentang identitasnya. Lalu menemui Naruto untuk menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Namun, Sakura masih tidak mengerti mengapa Akira ingin menemuinya di konser The Rustle? Dan kenapa sampai sekarang Akira tidak datang menemuinya? Dimana sebenarnya dia sekarang? Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Akira, tetapi nomornya tidak aktif. Kegelisahan terpancar jelas dari wajah gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," kata seseorang di samping Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh pada orang itu.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan memiliki mata hijau yang sama dengannya.

"Hmm, tapi aku lupa dimana pernah melihatmu," kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Mungkin wajahku memang pasaran," kata Sakura lirih.

"Aku Haruka Tsukimura, kau?" perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan perempuan bernama Haruka itu.

"Dari keempat personil itu, siapa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Haruka sambil menatap panggung besar di hadapannya. Terlihat keempat personil itu sedang menyanyikan lagu 'First falling for you' milik mereka. Sakura menatap mereka berempat di atas panggung. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya.

"Mungkin aku suka Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha ya? Hmm, kalau aku lebih suka Hatake Kakashi. Akh! Lihat ekspresi wajahnya itu! Gyaaaaaaa~ terlihat sekali kalau dia laki-laki dewasa impian para wanita. Kyaaa~"

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat pertunangannya dengan anak dari keluarga Hatake. Suasana hatinya langsung berubah menjadi buruk. Dia juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang dari sini. Sakura sudah berfikir kalau Akira tidak jadi datang menemuinya. Tetapi dia masih harus menemui Naruto dan masih sedikit berharap kalau nanti Akira datang menemuinya. Itulah alasan dia bertahan disini. Menunggu konser ini selesai.

Hampir tiga jam konser ini berlangsung dan sepertinya The Rustle akan menyanyikan satu lagu lagi untuk menutup konser ini. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke melangkah ke tengah panggung sambil tetap membawa gitarnya.

"Sebelum kami menyanyikan lagu terakhir kami, Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian semua," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura yang sedang duduk termenung menatapnya di bangku VIP.

Seketika semua penonton mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke.

"Kekasihku, Haruno Sakura,"

Semua penonton terdiam. Semua orang terkejut, tak terkecuali Sakura sendiri. Dia juga amat sangat terkejut mendapat kenyataan yang begitu membuatnya tak percaya.

"A-apa-apaan ini," gumam Sakura. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari menatap ribuan orang yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Akira, tetanggamu, dan kekasihmu… adalah aku, Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke sambil menatap sosok Sakura di bangku VIP.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Bahkan tiga anggota The Rustle yang lain sama-sama memperlihatkan wajah terkejut mereka.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berada di atas panggung. Kenyataan bahwa tetangga sekaligus kekasihnya selama ini adalah sosok yang begitu dipuja oleh banyak orang masih membuatnya tak percaya.

"A-aku tak menyangka kau.. dan Sasuke Uchiha.. A-aa," Haruka menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sangat hening seolah-olah ini bukan acara konser musik. Fans Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Bahkan Sakura mulai takut dengan aura di sekitarnya. Sepertinya dia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku pernah melihat perempuan itu! Di majalah tadi pagi!" seseorang di tengah kerumunan penonton menunjuk ke arah Sakura sambil memperlihatkan sebuah majalah. Seketika semua pandangan menuju ke arah perempuan di tengah kerumunan itu.

"Akh! Aku ingat! Kau perempuan di majalah tadi pagi. Kau yang bersama Hyuuga Neji 'kan? Ah, bersama Naruto juga!" kata Haruka yang sukses membuat semua orang melihat ke arah Haruka. Suasana yang mulanya hening menjadi gaduh. Orang-orang mulai membicarakan majalah yang tadi pagi mereka baca. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang disitu.

"Dasar perempuan penggoda! Apa Sasuke Uchiha tidak cukup untukmu sampai kau mendekati Neji kami!" teriak salah satu fans Neji.

"Iya! Berani sekali kau mendekati Naruto juga! Perempuan serakah!" kali ini salah satu fans Naruto melempari Sakura dengan poster-poster besar.

Apa yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Para penonton mengamuk dan melempari Sakura dengan atribut-atribut seperti poster, spanduk dan benda-benda lain yang berada di sekitar situ.

Para petugas keamanan pun datang menyelamatkan Sakura dari amukan penonton.

===000===

Sasuke buru-buru melangkah menuju ruang tempat Sakura diamankan oleh petugas keamanan. Konser berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Dengan keadaan kacau tanpa lagu penutup. Belum sempat Sasuke melangkah ke tempat Sakura, langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Tadi aku sempat diberitahu oleh petugas keamanan. Kau mau tau apa yang membuat penonton marah?" tanya perempuan itu.

Sasuke hanya menoleh. Perempuan itu memberikan sebuah koran pada Sasuke. Seketika mata Sasuke membulat melihat cover dari koran itu. Sakura yang sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Neji di tengah padang rumput!

Halaman demi halaman dibuka oleh Sasuke, hampir semuanya membahas Neji dengan perempuan berambut pink. Kemudian gambar Naruto yang sedang menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura di sebuah café. Apa-apaan ini! Bahkan Sasuke selama ini tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya itu mengenal rekan-rekan satu Band-nya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke pada perempuan berambut merah di depannya.

Karin, nama perempuan berambut merah itu adalah seorang Aktris yang namanya sedang melejit karena membintangi sebuah film yang baru di putar di bioskop seminggu yang lalu.

"Rindu padamu," jawab Karin.

"Ck," Sasuke tidak mempeduliakan Karin dan kembali melangkah menuju tempat Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas majalah di tangannya.

===000===

Sakura duduk di sofa sendirian. Dia berada dalam sebuah ruangan mewah yang di dalamnya terdapat sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja. Lalu di sebelah ruangan ini ada seperangkat alat Band. Sepertinya ini ruang latihan milik The Rustle.

BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan ini dibuka dengan sangat kasar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun melangkah masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan Neji, Naruto, dan Kakashi di belakangnya. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan dengan kasar dia melempar majalah yang di pegangnya ke meja yang berada di depan Sakura. Sakura pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ada sedikit wajah takut yang terlihat dari raut wajah gadis itu.

"A-akira-kun," Sakura menatap wajah marah Sasuke dengan perasaan takut.

"Jelaskan ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk majalah yang tadi di lempar olehnya. Sorot mata penuh kemarahan terpancar jelas dari mata onyx-nya.

Dengan perasaan bingung, Sakura menganbil majalah itu. Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat cover dari majalah itu.

"I-ini.." Sakura menatap Neji dan Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

===000===

Kelima orang itu terdiam. Mereka duduk di sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja. Tidak ada yang mau bicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya bunyi jam dinding yang samar-samar terdengar. Hening.

"Aku.. mengenal Naruto dari kecil. Saat itu aku datang ke café karena ingin mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan Akira-kun," Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau mengenal Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena saat itu aku tidak ingin mengingat Neji lagi," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Neji.. mantan kekasihku saat SMA," Sakura sedikit melirik Neji.

"Hmm, sepasang mantan kekasih yang sedang melepas kerinduan di tengah padang rumput. Tema yang menarik untuk gambar ini," kata Sasuke sambil melirik cover majalah di depannya dengan sinis.

"Bukan seperti itu, saat itu aku-… Neji, bantu aku bicara pada Akira-kun," kata Sakura.

"Aku hanya bisa membenarkan fakta bahwa kau adalah mantan kekasihku. Tapi pertengkaranmu dengan Sasuke, itu bukan urusanku," jawab Neji.

"Kenapa kau menyamar menjadi Akira?" tanya Naruto yang merasa sangat kesal karna mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang sering diceritakan Sakura padanya adalah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang sebagai orang biasa," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa hanya karena alasan ingin hidup tenang kau sampai menipu kekasihmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak menipunya! Bahkan tadi aku mengakuinya! Dan mengapa kau mengintrogasiku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Cukup, Akira-kun. Kumohon tenanglah," kata Sakura sambil memegang lengan kanan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Diam kau, Sakura! Kau juga bersalah!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa kau pantas bicara sekasar itu pada kekasihmu, Sasuke?" tanya Neji dengan menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh kecemburuan mengingat Neji adalah seseorang yang dulu memiliki hati kekasihnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan berkata sekasar itu pada Sakura," kata Neji dengan cukup lirih. Namun tetap masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, jangan mencoba mengguruiku, Hyuuga!"

===000===

Semuanya ikut bicara kecuali Kakashi yang tetap diam mendengarkan adu mulut diantara mereka. Pertengkaran pun mulai memanas dengan menyudutkan Sakura sebagai seseorang yang paling bersalah dalam hal ini. Sakuralah yang bersalah karena tidak menceritakan hubungannya dengan Neji pada Naruto yang notabene adalah teman kecilnya. Sakuralah yang bersalah karena dulu tidak mengatakan pada Neji kalau dia mempunyai teman kecil bernama Naruto. Dan untuk masalah yang terakhir, Sasukelah yang bersalah karena menyamar menjadi Akira.

Namun, masih ada yang lebih penting. Fakta mengenai gambar yang beredar di masyarakat, bahwa Sakura bersama dengan Neji dan Naruto merupakan hal yang menjadikan Sakura sebagai alasan kemarahan terbesar dari Sasuke. Apa ini cukup adil bagi Sakura? Bahkan tadinya dia tidak tahu sama sekali dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya adalah seorang bintang besar. Dan Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau ada paparazzi yang memotret pertemuannya. Bersalahkah Sakura atas ketidaktahuannya ini?

===000===

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" kata Kakashi mencoba menengahi.

"Diam kau, Kakashi! Tidak usah ikut campur!" jawab Sasuke.

"Dewasalah sedikit, Sasuke. Kendalikan emosimu," Kakashi melangkah menuju lemari es di sudut ruang music dan mengambilkan satu kaleng _softdrink_ untuk Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerima _softdrink_ itu dan meminumnya untuk meredam emosinya.

"Hanya karena menerima kenyataan bahwa kita semua mengenal Sakura, kalian tidak harus bertengkar seperti ini 'kan? Tenanglah. Sakura berhak mengenal siapa pun yang dia inginkan. Dan bukan salah Sakura juga jika ada paparazzi yang saat itu memotret," semuanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kakashi.

"Sejujurnya, sikap kalian terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi masalah yang tidak begitu rumit," lanjut Kakashi.

Semuanya masih terdiam merenungkan kata-kata Kakashi tadi. Sepertinya mereka telah menemukan penyelesaian untuk masalah ini.

"Tunggu! Barusan kau bilang 'kita semua mengenal Sakura'. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu. Dia calon istriku," jawab Kakashi dengan santai.

Kata-kata Kakashi sukses membuat semua orang disitu terbelalak. Terutama Sasuke.

"Kau ingat ini?" Kakashi menunjukan masker yang dulu dipakainya pada Sakura.

"K-kau.." gumam Sakura sambil menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ya! Calon suamimu yang datang kerumahmu waktu itu adalah aku. Hatake Kakashi,"

"Ka-kapan aku bilang mau menikah denganmu?"

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau orang tuamu sudah membagikan undangan pertunangan kita?"

"Itu tidak mungkin,"

"Hmm, ini!" Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna biru muda pada Sakura.

Benar. Itu undangan pertunangan mereka.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Tapi seperti yang telah kau lihat, inilah kenyataannya," kata Kakashi.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih terdiam menatap undangan di tangannya. Kenyataan apalagi ini? Tidak cukupkah pertengkaran tadi? Semua kenyataan ini membuatnya pusing. Seperti ingin muntah dan mengeluarkan semua jiwanya. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai mengalami kejutan mengerikan seperti ini?

====0000====

"Aku mau pulang," Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hatinya sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang dicintainya ternyata juga menjalin hubungan dengan ketiga rekan satu Band-nya. Terlebih lagi saat dia tahu kalau teman kecilnya itu adalah calon istri Kakashi. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Kejutan yang terlalu menyakitkan. Entah siapa yang harus dia salahkan.

"Cukup, Sakura! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Buru-buru Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke untuk mencegah laki-laki itu pergi sebelum semuanya jelas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau semua akan jadi seperti ini, tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah berniat mengkhianantimu, Akira-kun. Kumohon, percayalah padaku," Sakura mulai menangis.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. seperti yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, Sasuke juga merasa ini terlalu mengejutkan. Kejutan yang terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kita… berpisah saja," kata Sasuke lirih.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Tidak. Akira-kun, aku-"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menahan lengannya.

"Semuanya selesai. Dan satu lagi, namaku bukan Akira!" Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung.

Hari ini terlalu membingungkan. Sasuke yang beberapa jam yang lalu mengakui Sakura di hadapan banyak orang dan Sasuke yang sekarang mencampakannya. Dua hal yang sukses membuat Sakura seperti terkena pukulan bertubi-tubi.

===000===

Kini yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya Kakashi dan Sakura karena baru saja Neji memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ini sudah malam, sampai kapan kau akan menangis disitu? Ayo pulang," Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku membencimu!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik tangannya dari Kakashi.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Sakura berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kakashi tidak mengejarnya. Dia tahu kalau lebih baik membiarkan Sakura sendirian sekarang. Paling tidak dia memberikan Sakura sedikit waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan fakta-fakta mengerikan yang baru dia dapat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sakura keluar dari gedung tempat konser itu. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah mobil putih yang sangat dia kenal. Mobil itu akan meninggalkan gedung itu saat melewati Sakura yang sedang berdiri di tepi jalan. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di samping tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Neji, aku-" ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Neji.

"Hm, naiklah," kata Neji.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil Neji. Entah kenyataan mengerikan apalagi yang akan didapat oleh Sakura. Yang jelas dia tidak bisa melewati hari mengerikan ini seorang diri. Jiwanya rapuh. Hidupnya seperti hilang dan hancur saat Sasuke menyatakan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Saat ini, siapa yang sebenarnya benar-benar terluka?

====000====

**TBC**

Waaa~ kacau… hiks. Saya bingung bikin konfliknya. Malah jadi aneh gini.

Gomeeeen… pasti banyak typo. Saya ngetik buru-buru. Gomen.

.

Special thanks for:

**Aya-na rifa'I, Rievectha Herbst, Icha Yukina Clyne, Kazuma big tomat, ZoZo, 4ntk4-ch4n, Haruno Nanako, Lady Hatake, Violetta Valeri, Rizu Hatake-hime, Ame D' jigoku kara no cho, Ami-chan, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-chan, Shard VLocasters, Cyfz Harunoo, me, VamPs 9irL, Violet7orange, gieyoungkyu, Alifya-chan, Azuka Kanahara, SakuNuSasu, Huchiha, Sharon Himawari.**

.

**Mind to review? ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Live!**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Rumit

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Summary : Perasaan seorang gadis yang terombang-ambing di tengah kemelut panjang yang melibatkan sebuah band besar, 'The Rustle'. Pada akhirnya, siapa yang akan terluka?

.

Gomen apdet-nya lama. Akhir-akhir ini saya sedang tidak ada ide. Ada yang mau membantu saya mencari ide? #plakk *author tdk brtanggung jwb*

Okeh, Enjoy this one! ^ ^

.

====000====

**Chapter 5**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan dia buka kedua matanya dan berharap apa yang terjadi semalam hanya sebuah mimpi. Dia berharap saat dia membuka matanya semuanya masih sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi tidak. Sekarang saat dia membuka matanya yang terlihat adalah dinding putih dengan perabot kamar yang tertata rapi. Tentu saja ini bukan kamarnya melainkan kamar tamu di rumah Neji.

Semalam yang terakhir dia ingat adalah saat dia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Neji. Mendadak kepala Sakura menjadi pusing jika mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Dia memijit-mijit pelipisnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening itu.

Sesaat dia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar ini kemudian membukanya. Hinata.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Lumayan," jawab Sakura singkat.

Hinata mendekat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Neji-nii tidak mau memberitahuku,"

Sakura terdiam menatap Hinata. Entah apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian semalam lagi. Perlahan Sakura bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Kali ini Sakura hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Butir-butir air mata mulai turun dari mata emerald Sakura. Seberapa keras pun dia ingin tidak mengingatnya, tetapi kejadian semalam terlalu terekam jelas oleh otaknya.

"Akira-kun...," gumam Sakura lirih.

Cukup lirih namun tetap bisa terdengar oleh Hinata. Seolah nama itu adalah sebuah mantra jahat, Sakura seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum ketika menyebut nama itu. Hatinya sakit. Sakit mengingat hubungan mereka yang baru saja dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu harus berakhir dengan cara yang setragis ini. Benar-benar sangat tidak adil baginya.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya yang ditekuk ke atas. Air matanya semakin deras. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan gejolak perasaannya yang ingin menjeritkan nada keputus asaan.

Sementara Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun dia bisa melihat kalau sekarang sahabatnya itu sedang sangat terluka. Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sakura. Dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis terisak sampai seperti itu.

"Aku sedang ingin sendirian, Hinata. Maaf," kata Sakura di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Menangislah sepuasnya, Sakura-chan. Tetapi setelah ini kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita seperti ini. Berbagilah denganku. Paling tidak itu bisa meringankan bebanmu,"

Sakura langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Yang jelas dia ingin secepatnya lepas dari kesedihan ini. Mau tidak mau dia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk merelakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Walau dia tahu melepasnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

"Arigatou Hinata, aku tidak apa-apa," gumam Sakura dengan suara parau.

===000===

"Aku tau baju itu pasti cocok untukmu," kata Hinata pada Sakura yang sedang mencoba baju tidur milik Hinata.

"Ya. Sedikit kebesaran. Tapi tidak apa-apa,"

"Untuk sementara kau disini dulu. Besok sepulang kuliah aku akan ambilkan barang-barang di apartemenmu dan sedikit melihat situasi di rumah orang tuamu," jelas Hinata yang kini telah tahu semua masalahnya dari cerita Sakura.

"Arigatou,"

"Oh iya, tadi Neji-nii bilang dia ingin bicara denganmu,"

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sakura yang memang tidak melihat Neji lagi sejak malam saat Neji membawanya kemari.

"Di kamarnya. Dia baru saja pulang,"

"Boleh aku menemuinya sekarang? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya,"

"Tentu. Kamarnya lantai 3. Tepat di sebelah kiri tangga,"

"Emh, baiklah." Sakura melangkah keluar kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Sejujurnya dari dulu... aku sangat menyayangkan berakhirnya hubunganmu dengan Neji-nii," kata Hinata dengan pelan.

"Eh?" mata Sakura membulat. Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu, Hinata," kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Mungkin setidaknya kalian bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru,"

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata. Kau tau aku baru saja dicampakkan. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku bisa memulai suatu hubungan dalam waktu dekat ini," kata Sakura sambil cepat-cepat melangkah pergi menemui Neji dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam.

===000===

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Neji beberapa kali. Namun Neji sama sekali tidak membukanya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka kenop pintunya. Tidak terkunci. Sakura pun masuk dan mencari sosok Neji di kamar serba putih itu. Terlihat ranjang besar dengan bad cover berwarna putih bercorak garis-garis horizontal itu masih rapi. Di atas meja kerja Neji pun hanya ada tas kerja yang mungkin baru saja dipakainya. Kamar yang benar-benar rapi.

Entah kenapa Sakura baru sadar kalau selama menjalin hubungan dengan Neji, dia tidak pernah sekali pun ke rumah Neji. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke dalam kamar mantan kekasihnya itu. Rasanya salama ini Sakura benar-benar tidak terlalu mengenal Neji. Bahkan selama menjadi kekasihnya pun dia tidak begitu memperhatikan sikap Neji.

"Sepertinya tidak salah jika saat itu kau meninggalkanku," gumam Sakura lirih.

Perlahan Sakura mendekat ke meja kerja Neji dan melihat rak buku disebelahnya yang tertata rapi. Perlahan dia membuka laci meja kerja Neji. Ada sebuah bingkai foto berukuran 4R yang tergeletak di dalamnya. Sedikit penasaran dengan foto itu, Sakura mengambilnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak menatap gambar seorang gadis di foto itu. Ya. Foto Sakura ditengah padang rumput. Foto yang dulu diambil saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Neji masih menyimpannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan berbalik untuk melihat orang itu. Neji.

"Eh? Err.. hanya mencarimu. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Kita bicara dibawah," Neji melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Buru-buru Sakura meletakan bingkai foto tadi dan menyusul Neji menuju lantai bawah.

===000===

"Bagaimana keadaan Akira-kun sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri menatap hamparan gemerlap lampu kota yang terlihat melalui kaca besar. Kaca itu melingkari tepi balkon lantai 2 di rumah Neji.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Sasuke, dia baik-baik saja," jawab Neji yang duduk di kursi dekat balkon. Di depan Neji ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Untuk sementara, jangan keluar dari sini. Kau masih menjadi sorotan utama publik," lanjut Neji.

"Tapi aku ingin menemuinya. Aku harus bicara dengannya," bantah Sakura sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Neji.

"Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya biarkan Sasuke menenangkan diri,"

Sakura terdiam. Dia masih tidak senang dengan jawaban Neji tentang Sasuke yang belum mau menemuinya.

"Apa Naruto juga baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia masih sedikit lebih baik dari Sasuke," jawab Neji sambil meminum tehnya sedikit.

"Syukurlah,"

Mereka terdiam sesaat untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ku lihat di infortaiment, The Rustle membatalkan banyak kontrak untuk satu minggu ke depan. Ada apa dengan semua itu?" tanya Sakura yang memang khawatir dengan keadaan The Rustle pasca kejadian konser mengerikan kemarin.

"Kami hanya sedang tidak bisa tampil bersama," jawab Neji.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Seharusnya kau sendiri tau alasannya," mata lavender Neji menatap Sakura yang sekarang mulai terlihat gelisah.

"A-apa karena aku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ragu.

Neji mendengus pelan. "Apa kau pikir ada alasan lain selain itu?"

Sakura terdiam menatap Neji. Wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan yang mendalam. Dia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa menjadi alasan keretakan hubungan antar anggota The Rustle. Sama sekali dia tidak merasa bangga dengan itu. Malah jika dia bisa memilih, dia tidak ingin mengenal semua personil The Rustle. Sejujurnya hidup Sakura sudah cukup jika dia hidup bersama Akira. Akira tetangganya. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Setidaknya itulah yang dia harapkan.

"Aku baru saja menerima ini," Neji memberikan sebuah amplop biru muda pada Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura membuka amplop itu. Terlihat sebuah undangan berwarna biru muda juga. Undangan yang sama dengan undangan yang kemarin ditunjukan oleh Kakashi. Mata Sakura membulat melihat tanggal pertunangannya. Tiga hari lagi. Rasanya dia tak sanggup jika harus membuka undangan itu dan melihat nama dirinya dan Hatake Kakashi ada di sana.

Sementara itu, Neji hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sakura. Perlahan dia mengambil undangan itu dari tangan Sakura. Sakura yang masih terlihat terkejut pun tetap terdiam.

"Sudah terlalu malam. Kembalilah ke kamarmu," kata Neji sambil menghabiskan teh di cangkirnya.

Sakura masih terdiam. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti menghubungimu," Neji berdiri dan berjalan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Neji.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" buru-buru Sakura berdiri dan berniat mencegah Neji pergi sebelum menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya tadi.

Tetapi Neji terus melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung Sakura. Dengan sedikit kesal, Sakura melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Buru-buru dia menghempaskan diri di atas ranjangnya. Dia berpikir jika dia tertidur, maka dia bisa berharap nantinya terbangun dengan keadaan normal seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa dia harus sembunyi dari publik seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu itu hal yang tidak realistis.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ponselnya yang berada dia atas meja bergetar. Segera dia melihat siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam begini. Sakura sangat terkejut menatap layar ponselnya.

_Calling…_

_Akira-kun_

**.**

**TBC**

====000====

Ah? Bagiamana? Jujur saja saya bingung bagaimana membuat suasana yang tepat pasca konflik di chap kemarin. Gomen kalau jadi aneh. Saya juga bingung sendiri sih dengan cerita ini. Bahkan ending-nya pun masih tidak jelas. ==a

Hahaha…. Apa kalian sudah memikirkan siapa pair yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan ending di fic ini? ^_^

.

**Special Thanks for:**

**Rievectha Herbst, Haruno Nanako, Merai Alixya Kudo, aya-na rifa'i, Vampire 9irL, Via-princess, Rizu Hatake-hime, Shard VLocasters, Kirara Yuukansa, 4ntk4-ch4n, VhieHime, Breakbullet, Ami-chan, UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha, Just Ana, Zozo, gieyoungkyu, Fidy Discrimination, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan, Kazuma B'Tomat, agmichi-chan, valkyria sapphire.**

Arigatou….. ^ ^

.

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Live!**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Rumit

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Summary : Perasaan seorang gadis yang terombang-ambing di tengah kemelut panjang yang melibatkan sebuah band besar, 'The Rustle'. Pada akhirnya, siapa yang akan terluka?

.

Gomen lama… idenya sempet ilang. Buntu banget kemarin-kemarin. ^^

Gomen yaaa~

===000===

**Chapter 6**

_Calling…_

_Akira-kun_

"Ha-halo," Sakura sedikit terbata menjawab telepon itu.

"Maaf," gumam suara di seberang telpon.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Maaf untuk apa, Aki- ah maksudku Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terdiam. Seharusnya Sakura tahu kata maaf yang baru saja di katakan Sasuke itu untuk apa. Ya! Untuk semua kata-kata kasarnya. Untuk semua sikap buruknya. Dan untuk kesalahan terbesarnya yang telah mencampakkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Namun Sasuke mulai menyadari satu hal. Gadis itu tidak marah padanya. Gadis pink itu tidak marah sedikit pun walau dia sudah bersikap buruk padanya. Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke semakin tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari gadis itu.

"Kau belum terbiasa memanggil namaku ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Emh, rasanya aneh saja," jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Istirahatlah, sudah malam,"

"Tapi aku masih ingin bicara denganmu," bantah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang tidurlah,"

Gadis pink itu masih terdiam saat Sasuke mematikan teleponnya. Dia membaringkan diri di ranjang. Menyamankan diri di tengah kehangatan selimut tebal yang kini melingkupinya. Perlahan dia menutup kedua matanya.

"Sashh... suke-... kun," desisnya lemah.

Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Mata itu berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Mata yang kini penuh genangan air mata.

===000===

Hyuuga Neji menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah datar. Dia mempersilakan orang itu untuk duduk sementara dia juga ikut duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sesuai tebakanku," cibir Neji pada orang itu.

Orang itu hanya mendecih pelan.

"Aku hanya mengatakan dia di rumahku. Kau langsung menghubunginya. Bahkan sekarang kau datang kemari. Kau mudah sekali ditebak, Sasuke," sindir Neji lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu," jawab Sasuke malas.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Neji berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumahnya. Namun dia berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar. Dia membalikan badannya menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Dia di lantai dua sebelah kanan tangga," kata Neji.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menyelesaikan masalah kontrak The Rustle. Kita harus membayar banyak ganti rugi untuk pembatalan konser beberapa hari ini,"

"Hn, seharusnya si bodoh Kakashi itu yang menyelesaikannya 'kan?

Neji mendengus kecil. Dia bersandar di pintu dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau yang bodoh Sasuke. Mana mungkin Kakashi mengurusi masalah ini jika kini dia sedang mencoba baju pengantinnya"

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Di-dia?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya 'kan? Ku harap kau tidak membawa kabur si mempelai wanita. Itu hanya memperburuk keadaan,"

"Hn. Aku tahu itu,"

===000===

Sakura menggeliat kecil saat merasakan tangan seseorang yang membelai lembut rambutnya. Merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik, dia membuka kedua matanya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing mengingat semalam dia menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis.

Pelahan matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang sangat dia rindukan. Sakura tersenyum lemah menatap Sasuke. Seperti mimpi ketika melihat pangeran impiannya kini tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya.

"Kita pergi dari sini," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Dia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita pergi sekarang," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku mandi dulu," kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Apa tidak apa-apa jika dia membawa pergi gadis itu?

Dan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini? Bahkan berkali-kali pun seorang Uchiha Sasuke memikirkannya, dia tetap belum bisa memastikan tindakannya sekarang. Masih banyak keraguan dan pertimbangan dalam mengambil keputusannya sekarang.

===000===

Udara dingin di pegunungan mulai mengusik dua orang itu. Hamparan bukit-bukit hijau terbentang luas di hadapan mereka. Sejuk dan damai. Gambaran sebuah kawasan dari salah satu rangkaian pegunungan di bumi ini.

Sebuah villa mewah milik keluarga Uchiha di daerah pegunungan kini menjadi tujuan utama Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya memilih tempat ini. Hanya saja menurutnya, menjauh dari semua orang yang terlibat dalam pernikahan Sakura akan membuat segalanya menjadi sedikit lebih mudah. Walaupun sesungguhnya dengan membawa kabur mempelai wanita malah mempersulit keadaan, tetapi Sasuke telah memikirkan semua ini matang-matang. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh tanpa memikirkan resikonya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap villa di hadapannya.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau telah… mencampakanku?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia menarik lembut kedua bahu Sakura untuk membuat posisi tubuh Sakura berhadapan dengannya.

"Sakura, aku-"

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura yang langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku memang bodoh karena tidak menyadari kau adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku memang salah karena tidak pernah memberitahumu kalau aku mengenal Naruto dan Neji. Aku juga bersalah karena tidak memberitahumu kalau orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang dari keluarga Hatake. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akhirnya malah menjadi sepeti ini. Maafkan aku... maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menundukan wajahnya. dia tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Tapi, bisakah kalau kita… kembali bersama lagi?" Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan lirih.

Sementara Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis berambut pink itu meminta maaf padanya sampai seperti itu? Padahal yang harusnya meminta maaf adalah dirinya. Ya! Seharusnya Sasukelah yang meminta maaf atas semua perlakuan kasarnya yang telah mencampakkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mengangkat wajah cantik itu untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Dengarkah aku. Kau tidak bersalah, Sakura. Semua salahku," kata Sasuke dengan lembut sambil menatap dua mata emerald dihadapannya.

"Tidak! Aku yang salah! Aku yang sal- emmh," kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh ciuman Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Dua bibir itu pun menyatu dalam ciuman yang lembut. Namun hanya sebentar saja. Kerena hal penting yang sedang mereka bicarakan bukan sesuatu yang dapat dialihkan oleh sebuah ciuman.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menatap tak percaya pada mata onyx dihadapannya atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh yang pemilik mata itu.

"Baiklah. Semua yang terjadi ini memang salahmu," kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

Wajah Sakura kembali menunduk. "Maaf," kata Sakura lirih.

"Jika ingin kembali padaku, kau harus berjanji menerima hukumanmu terlebih dahulu,"

Kini Sakura menatap Sasuke kembali seolah telah siap menerima semua hukuman apapun yang akan Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Hukuman yang harus kau terima adalah... berada di sisiku untuk selamanya,"

Mata Sakura membulat. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke Uchiha menawarkan hukuman yang sangat dia inginkan. Bahkan hal itu sangat manis untuk disebut sebagai hukuman. Terlalu manis.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kini mereka kembali bersama. Ikatan yang mereka jalin pun lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sebuah ikatan yang mulai sekarang tidak akan mudah goyah hanya karena masalah sepele lagi. Kini mereka sedang merasa seolah hanya mereka yang tinggal di dunia ini.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi," kata Sakura sambil balas memeluk erat laki-laki yang kini kembali menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak akan," jawab Sasuke.

===000===

Sakura berdiri sendirian dan termenung di balkon lantai tiga villa keluarga Uchiha. Gerimis yang turun menjadikan hawa di pegunungan menjadi bertambah sejuk dan dingin. Sakura masih terus melamun sambil menatap tetesan-tetasan air hujan yang terus bertambah deras. Sudah sehari dia menginap di villa ini bersama Sasuke. Entah kenapa walaupun dia telah kembali menjadi kekasih Sasuke, namun hatinya masih tetap tidak tenang. Dia merasa masih ada hal yang seharusnya tidak dia abaikan begitu saja, yaitu pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang berlangsung besok.

Sakura kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi punggungnya. Selimut. Sasuke baru saja memasangkan selimut itu pada bahu Sakura.

"Arigatou," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sambil menikmati suasana sepi di pegunungan. Keduanya yang dibesarkan di kota besar sama-sama jarang melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini. Mereka seolah terbiasa dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung besar dan kepadatan lalu lintas yang tidak lebih dari sekedar bentuk pengrusakkan bumi ini.

"Apa kau memikirkan pernikahanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Masih ada waktu bagimu untuk kembali kesana. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk kembali padaku," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Bukan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kembali kesana. Tapi orang tuaku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja,"

"Satu hal yang masih ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Apa kau benar-benar masih ingin tetap bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu lebih dari apapun,"

"Hn," Sasuke kembali terdiam dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Sakura.. maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin berlian dengan motif guratan yang sangat sederhana. Sebuah cincin yang terlihat elegant dan jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang murah.

Sakura mematung tak percaya. Entah kenapa setiap bersama dengan Sasuke selalu saja ada hal mengejutkan yang tiba-tiba Sasuke lakukan. Seperti sekarang, dengan suasana yang tidak bisa dibilang mendukung untuk melamar seseorang, dia mengatakan hal itu. Sangat tidak romantis. Tapi mengejutkan.

Seolah masih tersihir oleh pesona Sasuke, Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk lemah sambil tetap manatap mata onyx kekasihnya itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang seperti orang kebingungan.

Sakura merasa bagaikan kehabisan oksigen saat Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu pada jadi manisnya. Nafasnya sedikit sesak. Dia merasa seperti banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Rasanya bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Kau tahu. Seperti yang kemarin telah ku katakan. Setelah kau memutuskan untuk kembali padaku, maka kau harus terus selamanya berada di sisiku. Karena aku.. tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup cincin di jari manis Sakura.

"Hati dan tubuhmu. Semuanya milikku. Tanpa terkecuali," lanjut Sasuke sambil merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukkannya.

Kini Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Senyum terus terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Jelas ini bukan mimpi. Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke di pelukkannya bukanlah hal yang tidak realistis. Karena ini semua nyata. Sasuke Uchiha baru saja melamar kekasihnya.

===000===

Kini mereka kembali bersama. Namun benarkah mereka bisa terus bersama?

Tidak semudah itu...

Kenyataan bahwa besok adalah pernikahan gadis berambut pink itu adalah suatu hal yang harus digaris bawahi. Saat ini hanya ada satu hal yang menjadi prioritas dari Sasuke. Ya! Uchiha Sasuke sedang merencanakannya. Dia sudah memikirkan tindakannya kali ini. Hal yang menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka akan dia hancurkan. Uchiha Sasuke berencana menggagalkan pernikahan itu.

===000===

Maaf pendek. *dihajar readers* ^^

Saya sedang berusaha mencari ide buat lanjutan fic ini yang kemarin sempet ilang gara-gara saya ganti akun. *ngelirik fic saya di akun lain*

Gomen.. saya juga tidak begitu memperhatikan typo-nya.

Tapiii, fic ini udah hampir ending koo~ ^ ^

.

**Special thanks to :**

**Valkyria Sapphire****, ****Shard VLocasters****, ****Niochan, Rievectha Herbst****, ****Merai Alixya Kudo****, ****Keylan, Vampire 9irL, Haruno Nanako, kazuma b'tomat, Ame ChochoSasu, Rizu Hatake-hime****, ****ruru chan, Violet7orange****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****SyeaSasuSaku****, ****LucCy ZaNiitha, LucCy ZaNiitha, Aideen Lee****, ****maka Q****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Just Ana****, ****Yui Hiruma****, ****nisa, mimi, Meity-chan.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
